


At My Fingertips

by McHiddles



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: "Pat Him Down" Option, "Pat Him Down" Route, #SavePortia, Chapter IV- The Emperor, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHiddles/pseuds/McHiddles
Summary: Dr. Devorak promises he doesn't have another key to the shop, but the apprentice doesn't quite believe him.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	At My Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently waiting for enough coins to pat Julian down in the game, so my brain whipped up this little head-canon.  
> I also tried to leave the OC as vague as possible for all the lovely folks out there who also appreciate our idiotic Ilya.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Oh, I hope you don’t think I’m a _thief_. I’m a lot of things, but not that. But... you wouldn’t take my word for it would you?” The doctor shucked off his overcoat and unbuttoned his waistcoat. He threw it open with a dramatic flutter, his arms outstretched, palms-up in submission.

“Search me. If you find anything of yours, I’ll show myself to the stocks.” Dr. Devorak grinned, a suspicious glint in his eye. “Go ahead. Search until you’re satisfied.”

The apprentice surveyed him as he presented himself for inspection. She met his gaze, determined not to let him off easy.

“Okay.” She answered, careful to remain stoic as she watched the doctor’s face flash with surprise.

The apprentice stepped forward, pushing her embarrassment away and pressed her hands against his chest. She could feel Devorak’s eyes on her as she smoothed down the fabric, sure to check under the shirt’s collar. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest with each breath, and the steady beating of his heart. She pressed slowly down his sides, but looked up at the sound of his low chuckle.

“Sorry, ticklish.” He muttered.

He had the wherewithal to at least look a little sheepish, and she returned to her task, trying to keep from smiling. Her hands curled around his waist to his back, and she could feel his radiating warmth. Her hands felt along the silky fabric, searching for any secrets. She glanced up at him as her fingers danced along his shoulder blades, and was shocked to find him watching her with an inscrutable look. His eyes were a relaxed haze, and she couldn’t help but smile at the soft blush colouring his cheeks. At least she wasn’t the only one embarrassed by this.

She tore her eyes away, returning to the task before her. She brought both hands to his arms, following the sinews of his muscles all the way to his long fingers. She heard his breath hitch as she examined the symbol on his hand, the mark of murderer, and quickly moved on to his legs.

She would like to say she was equally thorough in her investigation, but as her embarrassment threatened to send her to an early grave the apprentice spent only moments patting each leg in quick succession, careful to keep her gaze on his knees and nowhere else.

By the end of her search, she’d almost wished she’d found something, anything to justify what had just happened. The apprentice rose back to face him, about to apologize for questioning, when suddenly his lips were on hers.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned in, kissing him back. She pressed forward and breathed in his scent- a heady mix of black coffee and Wolfsbane. The doctor’s arms pulled her against him until the two were flush, his teeth gently catching her lip. The apprentice reached her arms around him, tracing a trail down his back. This time, however, she felt a surge of boldness and continued her path onto his ass, giving it an experimental squeeze. She cheekily slid a hand into his back pocket when the tips of her fingers touched a cool metal object.

Julian immediately drew back in shock, his flushed red lips open in a small _o_. The apprentice maintained eye contact as she drew out the small key, the very same key he’d just “returned” to her.

The doctor watched in shock as the little magician made her discovery, still wrapped in his arms. He sputtered to try and explain or apologize, he wasn’t sure which, when he felt her soft lips on his once again, and her hand gently return the key to his back pocket. Finally she pulled away and Julian felt his heart stop at the sight before him- dark eyes glittering over warm, flushed cheeks, plump lips bitten red and drawn up in a mischievous smile. He watched her smile grow as she took in his undoubtedly confused expression, and Julian realized hers was a face he wouldn’t mind waking up to each and every day. Her words finally pulled him back to the moment in hand.

“I figured if you’re going to be visiting, I’d rather you use a key than break in.”

Julian watched in awe as her blush deepened at her confession and promised himself he would see that expression again, and soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my quick Arcana blurb!  
> Feel free to leave a comment below if the "Pat Him Down" route is worth it or what you are/were expecting, but please label if you include spoilers! Also check out The Arcana's Twitter for some awesome Portia content #SavePortia


End file.
